


Business is Business (Sugar Daddy AU/CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Hopper has been busy with merger at work, thus not spending a lot of time with you. So you visit him at work to change that.
Relationships: Hopper & Reader, Hopper & You, Hopper/Reader - Relationship, Hopper/You, Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Business is Business (Sugar Daddy AU/CEO AU)

You didn’t like how little you were seeing Hopper. You didn’t like it one bit. The only time you saw him was when he left in the morning for work and when he came home. And every time he came home, he’d simply kiss you ‘hello’ and then head straight to bed. 

This has been going on for two weeks. TWO. WEEKS. And you had enough of it! So, you’re overlooking yourself one last time in the mirror. Your fishnets and heels will definitely make Hopper’s mouth water, but once he sees you in the lingerie number that you picked, with his credit card of course, he wouldn’t be able to resist you. 

____________

Hopper slams the phone onto his desk. This negotiations were not going as he hoped. Bauman at the branch in Illinois was trying the best he can to get, Hopper knew that, but he knew Murray could try a bit harder. 

Hopper closes his eyes and leans back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a knock at his office door and he grumbled, “Go away.”

Not complying with his orders, his secretary, Flo, opened the door, “Jim-”

“Whoever it is, send them away. I’m busy,” Hopper sneered.

Flo, completely unaffected by Hopper’s attitude, continued, “Jim, it’s Y/N, she wants to see you.”

At the sound of your name, Hopper physically straightened, “Oh. Send ‘er in.” Within seconds, you come waltzing in, your heels thudding against the carpeted floor. The sight of your legs donning fishnets and your heels made him gulp, “H-Hey, babygirl. What’re you doin’ here?” he scoot his chair back to stand, but you pushed him back down.

“I missed you. You’ve been gone so much lately and I wanna spend time with you,” you give a little pout. 

Hopper ran a hand down his face and sighed, “I know, baby, the negotiations for this merger were supposed to be finished by today, but people are being greedy and taking advantage of my kindness. Once this is all over, we can spend as much time together as you want. Hell, we could go somewhere. Where do you wanna go? We could go to Paris, Rome, Greece. Pick a place and we’ll go.”

You untied your coat, letting the lapels fall open, revealing the sexy number you purchased, “But I want to spend time with you now, Jim,” you let the coat slide down your arms and onto the floor and then straddled his lap, grinding your hips onto his.

Hopper took in a sharp breath, setting his hands on your hips, “Babygirl, as much as I would love to fuck you all over my desk-” the shrill of his phone startled you and made Jim groan, “I gotta continue with these calls.”

You shrugged, “That’s fine. I just want to be here with you,” your fingers graze over his semi-hard cock, making him growl.

“Now Y/N-”

“Go take your call, Jim,” you said with a smirk as you picked up the phone and held it out to Jim. 

He sighed and pressed it up to his ear, “Tell me you have good news for me, Murray.” he listened to the other end of the call, trying to focus on the words his friend and partner was telling him. However, he instantly became distracted when you unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, hand slowly moving up and down his shaft. He grunted, receiving a concerned question from Murray, “Just bumped my leg against the desk. Keep going,” he said to Murray, but you were sure he meant it for you. 

You spit into your hand continued to pump his cock until he was fully hard and wet. You lean in whispering into his other ear, “Don’t worry, daddy, I’ll keep you nice and warm.” you then lean back, smirking at Hopper. You push your lingerie to the side and begin to tease your entrance with his cock. With his cock firm and wet with his precum and your spit, you lowered yourself onto him. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Hopper and you bit your lip to keep you from moaning. Hopper fully expected you to fuck yourself on his cock, but no. Instead, you simply moved his arm so that it wrapped around you and you nuzzled your face into his neck, kissing his bearded chin and cheek. 

You were little tease, having his cock all the way inside you and not moving one bit. God, did he want to fuck you, but business is business. He just wanted to get this merger done and over with. No distractions. 

Hard for him to think that when his cock is deep inside you, your lips are pressing against his skin, and your nails are drawing shapes over his stomach. You’re just riling him up all the while he’s on the phone trying to move forward with business. 

“Well you tell Larry,” he sneered his old classmate’s name, “that we can discuss a raise of his cut once we merge our companies. In the meantime, he gets twenty-five percent!” again, he slams the phone back onto the desk, causing you to sit up and look at him with a curious gaze, “Larry as in Lawrence Kline?”

Hopper nodded, “Very same. Greedy little shit,” he sneered and you giggled. His face softened as he cupped yours in his big hands, “You know, babygirl, I missed you a lot too. Trust me when I say that I hate being away from you so much.” he leans in and pecks your lips, “And I also hate that I can’t fuck you like I want. I got paperwork I need to deal with.”

You shrugged, “I don’t mind, Jim. I’m comfy right where I am,” you lifted yourself up slightly and then pressed down onto his cock. 

Hopper groaned, head falling back against his chair and he chuckled, “I promise you, sweetheart, once this is all over, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to get out of bed.”

You smiled and then nuzzled your face into his neck once more, mumbling, “I’ll keep that in mind,” and continued to stay there as Jim went over his paperwork/ Just business as usual.


End file.
